Custom Barney PBS Opening and Funding Credits (SuperMalechi's version)
Happy Holidays Love, Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on Tuesday, September 30, 1997. Plot It's Friday, December 24, which It's Christmas eve, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing Christmas songs at Barney's house, the snow, winter wonderland, and the neighborhood houses. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love the Holidays #Jingle Bells #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #My Dreidel #Suzy Snowflake #It's Snowing! #A Holly Jolly Christmas #Jingle Bell Rock #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Frosty the Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Habari Gani #Over the River and Through the Woods #Hey, Santa Claus #Up on the House-top #Deck the Halls #Sleigh Ride #It's Twinkle Time #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy of the front cover of the original 1997 album release of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing!" album. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, & Sing!" album. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 music album release of the same name. *The arrangements for the background music were also silimar to the ones by David Bernald Wolf, with a Christmas twist. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the 1997 album release of the same name, with a Barney's Season 3 voice similar to a Season 3 vocal and kids' vocal from this version. *This home video takes place at Barney's house instead of the Barney & Friends sets. *The set for Barney's house used in this home video was also seen in "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Dino Dancin Tunes" and "Barney's Pajama Party" *The May 30th 1999 WDMC print of this home video includes the same previews as The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, except it has the 1997 Walt Disney Company intro, the "Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures" bumper, the "Tarzan" theatrical trailer, and the "DisneyVideos.com" promo after the Playhouse Disney promo are included. Also, the "Coming Soon To Own On Videocassette" flash bang bumper is omitted and replace with the "Coming to Video" bumper with the usual Bambi-like fanfare. *The Season 3 intro of Barney & Friends is used. *After the Barney theme song, Barney appears from his room. *After the song "I Love the Holidays", Barney arrives down stairs the house to see Baby Bop, and BJ is stuck in the chimney, then Barney pulls him out. *When BJ screams as he is stuck in the chimney, his scream was taken from "Trading Places", except it was semi-tones down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ screams as he is flying through the air and crashes down the ground, his scream was voiced by Dog (voiced by Tom Kenny) from "Fred the Flying Fish" (when CatDog fall into a giant fish), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene where BJ is stuck in the chimney, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Chip in a knight costume runs down the stairs at the castle, and this castle from "Barney's Adventure Bus" lives in a country called Texas), expect it was a long one. *After "Barney's Adventure Bus" (September 2nd 1997) was filmed in Feburary 3rd 1997. This movie was also filmed in March 2nd 1997 before "Good Day, Good Night" was filmed in April 1st 1997. *in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume, and Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. Also in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1992 costume. Also in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Michael's soccer clothes were including his soccer shirt goes on his , his soccer shorts goes on his , his soccer socks goes on his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his *Also in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, ""Barney's Special Christmas Party" released on Sunday, December 23, 1990, During a scene where the kids are watching Barney magically appearing, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Tina falls alsleep in her bed before she magically transported to the campsite, and Barney and the Backyard Gang transported to the campsite) is used. *Also in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, ""Barney's Special Christmas Party" released on Sunday, December 23, 1990, During a scene where the kids hugged Barney after he came to life, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when the kids say "Barney!") is used. *In the Custom Barney Season 2 video "Barney's Swinging Friends", when Michael swings on the monkey swing, his scream was voiced by Curella DeVille from "102 Dalmations" (when Curella in the messy dough is taken to the cooking era). Michael's voice before he arrives Transcript on the Custom Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993 SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *Shawn: I wish Michael was here. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations, *Michael's voice: *Samantha: What was that?! *Luci: *Tina: *Rupert: It *Jeffery: It *Harry: It's *Shawn:It's *Derek: It's *Adam: It's *Luci: He's *Tina: He's *Amy: brother *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: my soccer clothes , And Also my soccer clothes were including my soccer shirt goes on my , and my , my soccer shorts go on my , and my , my soccer socks go on my and my , and my soccer shoes go on my *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? . *Barney: Michael, you looked something new today! *Michael: That's right, Barney. My look go turned into , and Now I have a voice because now I have pitched instead of pitched, and my voice went up to , which it was Pitch And Now *Barney: The Making of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript SuperMalechi will add more words including Michael in his soccer clothes, and many others for this transcript right now. *Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch as the Announcer: Coming Tuesday, May 25, 1993 on PBS Kids! *Fred Penner: We've been making his yesterday and this was so much fun doing this. *Brian Eppes: My voice got deeper, and I am taller so are my looks. When I played Michael in this, this is so exciting. Also my voice was kinda silimar to Zack Ward's whenever he's 11-12. *(we see the scenes of making the scenes of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Having Tens of Fun!) *Loonette the Clown as the Announcer: *(we see the scenes of making the scenes of people changing Michael's soccer clothes for the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Having Tens of Fun!) *Loonette the Clown as the Announcer: this episode "Having Tens of Fun!" is coming to PBS Kids this May. Quotes from "Barney's Special Christmas Party" released on Sunday, December 23, 1990 SuperMalechi will add more something for the quote 1 right now. Quote 1 *(after the song "Gonna Have a Party") *Adam: This is going to be the best Christmas party ever! *Amy: It sure is. At the Christmas party, were gonna *Luci: I love Christmas parties. *Tina: Me too. *Derek: Me three. *Michael: What should we do? *Amy: Let's have a Christmas party right now! *Kids: Great idea! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Did you say a party? *Tina: Who said that?! *Luci: It could be.... *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did! No, over here! *Michael: Oh, it must be.... *Amy: The leader of us! *(Suddenly, three seconds, sparkles appear on the Barney doll, the sound of thunder is heard, the sound of the wind is heard, and the lights turn dark inside of Adam's house because it was imaginative, and the flashlight lanterns appear, the shadows on the dark wall including the shadows of the Backyard Gang, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff appear, things including outside through the window, and the kids are watching Barney magically appear) *Barney's voice in the magic sparkles: Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! (he appears from the magic sparkles, and the magic sparkles are gone, and the flashlight lanterns are gone, and the dark turns the lights back on) Shimbaree, Shimbarah! *(the kids are seeing Barney) *Barney: Hi gang! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there. It was me arriving. What are you doing? *Michael: We're having a Christmas party. *Barney: Oh, I must help you too. *Amy: Good idea! And We're sorry, Barney, I'm glad it was you. We didn't mean to see you in the dark. Quote 1 *(after the song "I Love the Holidays") *Barney: (goes down the stairs and meets Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi! *Baby Bop: BJ is finding my toy car. *Barney: I see, and you know what he does now? *Baby Bop: He is going back to the living room. *BJ's Voice: (screaming) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Oh, help, I'm stuck! Yeow! *Barney: Oh my goodness! I heard him! Let's see what is wrong. *Baby Bop: Goody! *(we see the top of the roof. BJ is struggling to get down the chimney) *BJ: I am too wide for the chimney! It hurts! Help! *(Barney and Baby Bop arrive) *Barney: BJ, what has happened?! *BJ: I can't get down he chimney! I am too wide for it! *Barney: I see! *Baby Bop: He's right! *Barney: We will pull him out! *Baby Bop: Good idea! *Barey: One, two, three, go! *(they both pull BJ out of the chimney) *BJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (crashes into the ground) Ouch! *Barney: (as he and Baby Bop go back to the ground and pull BJ out of the soft snow) Are you alright, BJ? *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: I see. And why did you get stuck? *BJ: Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I thought it would be fun to slide down the chimney like Santa, but don't you do it, it hurts! *Barney: It gives me an idea, I will bring the rest of my team right here! (uses magic and the kids appear) *Barney: Hi there everybody! *Kids: Hi Barney! *Barney: It's good to see ya again. *Robert: It sure is great to see you again, Barney. * * * Quotes from "Barney's Swinging Friends" released on Thursday, May 6, 1993, which uses the same musical arrangements from similar to the ones from "Season 2" episodes/videos, and they have Michael wears the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" Quote 1 And SuperMalechi will add more something for this quote 1 right now. *Barney: I wish Derek was here or maybe Michael. *(Suddenly, we see Michael on the monkey's swing through the school playground fence) *Michael: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *Luci: Hubbawa? What's that sound? *Barney: *Michael: (as he continues swinging on the monkey's swing through the school playground fence)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *Barney: *Michael: (as he continues swinging on the monkey's swing through the school playground fence)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! (falls down, and a loud crash is heard) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael! *Barney: Are you okay? *Michael: *Barney: And I'm glad it was you. We didn't to see you